The Guide Mark II
Summary The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy Mark II 'is a character First introduced in the fifth book of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, "mostly harmless". In the book, the vogons, the civilization that had been serving as the enemy of hitchhikers for the first four books, buys the hitchhikers guide to the galaxy corporation and turns it into "infinidum enterprises". They then use this to produce an "upgraded" version of the hitchhikers guide, simple called The Guide Mark II. The Guide Mark II is distinct from the first guide in several ways, it is not marketed towards hitchhikers, it is fully self aware, and it is capable of controlling the entire multiverse and all higher levels of existence. Despite its amazing power, the Guide Mark II is still "sold" as a travel guide by "selling" one copy infinite times due to its omnipresence. It will follow the orders of whoever purchased it unless they defy they will of infinidum enterprises, in spite of possessing complete free will of its own (As demonstrated by the results of a vogon ordering it to destroy every version of Earth in the multiverse). The Guide is known for being somewhat psychopathic and having a cruel sense of humor towards mortal beings. It has no real form, and first showed itself in the form of a black disc with the word "panic" written on it in small letters to Ford Prefect (A callback to the series having a running gag of the original guide having don't panic written on it in small letters). However, it prefers the shape of a bird. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 1-B Name: The Guide Mark II, The Guide, The Bird, The Bird Guide, The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy Mark II, The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy Origin: The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (Appears in the books "Mostly Harmless" and "And another thing") Gender: None, But uses male avatars Age: Inapplicable, despite being created by Vogons bound to time it exists outside time Classification: Higher-Dimensional Supercomputer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Subjective Reality, Reality Warping (Due to having "unfiltered perception", and as existence is defined solely by how beings percieve it, The Guide is capable of doing virtually anything solely by shifting it's own perception), , Cosmic Awareness, Avatar Creation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10, described the entire multiverse as having "no size at all" from it's existence), Immortality (At least types 1, 3, 8 and 9, Cannot die or be injured as long as it perceives reality), Perception Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Creation (Created an entire reality for Arthur, Random, Trillian, and Ford), Quantum Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Scaling to the ability of the Total Perspective Vortex which can literally burn souls), Probability Manipulation (Has absolute control over the infinite axis of probaiblity, and has an even greater control over it than the infinite improbability drive), Mind Manipulation (Effortlessly mind-controlled a spaceship pilot, likely has better mind control capabilities than anything else in the verse), Causality Manipulation (Capable of using reverse temporal engineering to rewrite the timeline so that something has "already happened" regardless of paradoxes), Acausality (Types 1, 3, and 4. A version of the guide exists in every universe that can act on the main one's behalf, and it found it "Interesting" humans think "Time flows that way"), Non-Corporeal, Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Omnipresence, Technology Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Mathematics Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Survived even after it had completely collapsed out of existence and possibility), Pain Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, above all other technology used by The Galactic Government, which includes technology that can reshape the very concept of time and space), likely others. Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Through use of unfiltered perception, the guide mark II can alter all higher levels of existence, including at least 22 and possibly a “million other” dimensions, with each higher dimensions being above the last) Speed: Omnipresent (Stated to exist in every universe simulatenously, and due it's nature, it exists everwhere that it percieves, making it exist absolutely everywhere across space, time, and all higher dimensions) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level (Completely unaffected by anything acting within the entire multiverse and will exist as long as perception is possible) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperverse level (Can interact with anything it perceives) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Omniscient (Views every single event across time and space in every single universe and likely all higher planes of existence, including all higher dimensions, knows every single possible outcome of every single event before it happens) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reverse Temporal Engineering': Through reverse temporal engineering, The Guide Mark II has control over causality, as it can determine the exact course of events so that something already happened before Mark II even acted. *'Unfiltered Perception': Due to having no "filter" on its perceptions, and reality being solely how beings percieve it in-verse, The Guide Mark II sees everything in all levels of existence and has absolute and has total control over them. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comedy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Perception Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Quantum Users Category:Soul Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Technology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Sadists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Mathematics Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Birds Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Super Robots Category:Super Scientists Category:Narcissists Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Subjective Reality Users